


Coming of Age

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [44]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: Sesshomaru has finally come of age.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: Coming of Age  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Word Count: 250  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: G

The day had finally arrived. Sesshomaru had waited for it for so long. Today, he turned one hundred. Today, he came of age. Sesshomaru waited in anticipation of the ceremony where he would be presented as an adult.

An attendant dressed Sesshomaru in his ceremonial kimono. It was dark with a large family crest embroidered on the back. The kimono had been passed on through the generations. Throughout the ages, the heirs of the Inu no Tashios had worn it upon reaching maturity. Now Sesshomaru wore it proudly.

Sesshomaru tugged on the forelocks hanging by his face. They would be shorn away, another symbol of his new status. As much as he looked forward to it, he anticipated getting his armor more. Along with that came a pelt marking his nobility. There had only been a small crest on his boyhood kimono to signify his position.

“It is time, my son.”

Sesshomaru followed his father to the great hall. Once they were seated, the ceremony began. First, there was a tea ceremony. Sesshomaru grew impatient, waiting for them to finish. His father clapped, ushering in the attendants. They sheared his forelocks first. Another attendant brought his armor and pelt. The moment had arrived.

Sesshomaru stood. He felt them tether the breastplate to his chest and the soft white fur settle on his right shoulder. They backed away, and his father approached. The Inu no Tashio bowed and Sesshomaru returned it. His father smiled, and whispered, “Welcome to adulthood, Sesshomaru.”


End file.
